


An Excellent Night

by Fenris30



Category: Tekken
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tekken - Freeform, graphic smut, nightclub sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: Lili Rochefort and Lee Chaolan have similar enemies; the Mishimas, that is. With the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 around the corner, Lili, now nearing her nineteenth birthday, is finished high school and looking at doing more work in the company; but she also had an undercover plan; to secure the CEO of Violet Systems as a business partner. Flying off to one of his estates to meet with him, she planned on a couple of business dinners and a short flight back. It turns out her trip was extended and a few other things came up in the meantime...(Note: Lili is 18+ in this fic's timeline.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you're all seeing the pairing right.
> 
> While Sergei x Lili is forever my OTP, this is sort of one of my 'challenge fics'; a fic that I want to see if I can keep things nice, hot and smutty when working with a couple I don't normally work with...especially if one of them is part of my OTP. (I am doing the same with Sergei and Lars in another story.) As I noted in the synopsis, Lili is, indeed, 18+ in this timeline, the way I sort of work the Tekken timelines for my fiction(ie; 1-2 years or so per tournament.) 
> 
> So here goes my attempt at telling a little story with Lee and Lili(one of the few pairings I can see Lili with.)
> 
> Strap in and I hope you enjoy the ride!

The limo pulled up to the lavish estate.

Lili had just gotten off of a rather long flight to Japan on her private jet, immediately getting into a limo, and riding for another hour or two.

_Finally here. Let's see if this little trip pays off._ She climbed out of the limo, stretching.

With the seventh tournament closing in, Lili decided to attempt to take a few incentives to help the family business.

She had finished up high school after the last tournament, and mostly spent her time sneaking training, spending a bit of time with her friends, and going through her usual business training as well. She wanted to get Rochefort Enterprises a bit more secure; with the Mishima Zaibatsu still around, it was still a threat to them.

Luckily, she had met a man at the last tournament; a man named Lee Chaolan, the adopted son-and longtime enemy-of the Mishimas. She had some small talk with him, exchanging contact information; he was a businessman as well, and also saw the potential benefit. He agreed at the time, if she wanted, to meet up to discuss a few things to see if anything could come of it. They got on well in the short time they met; Lili liked his polite nature and easygoing-yet a bit morbid, at times-sense of humor, particularly in regards to his family, save one member. He found her bright and very promising when it came to the world of business, and she was a fairly scrappy fighter for her age, as well.

They had bid one another farewell after a glass of wine, and agreed to try to meet up.

It took almost a year, but she had finally set up the meeting for early October. She wanted to wait until her summer was finished, since she figured she wouldn't get too much spare time afterward; between studies, business duties, and of course her secret training.

“This way,” the secretary said, letting Lili in. Some butlers rolled her luggage behind them. She smiled when she got inside, as one of them took her jacket to hang up. She had chosen stylish, yet more casual clothing for her travels; designer jeans, a tight, sleeveless shirt, her silk jacket and a pair of rather expensive and classy looking black sneakers.

Lee's estate was massive; perhaps slightly smaller than her own, but nonetheless highly, highly impressive. Decorated in themes of gray, purple, black, and silver-clearly Lee's favorite colors, not that Lili would complain as she sort of shared them as well-it was slightly more modern looking than her family's more vintage design, but she very much enjoyed it. It looked like a mansion that a CEO of a robotics company would have.

_This is only one of his estates. The one in Japan. He has another in the Bahamas. And probably somewhere else._

She looked around, checking things out as she heard a door from the back open.

Lee walked in, handing a servant a motorcycle helmet; he had clearly been out on a ride, wearing his black motorcycle jacket, what seemed to be a tight, sleeveless shirt, a pair of leather trousers, and heavy motorcycle boots. He unzipped the jacket, nodding in her direction and smiling as he walked up, removing the leather gloves he wore and quickly drying his hands before taking her hand in both of his, shaking it once before leaning down to kiss it. He stood again, bowing.

“I'm glad you made it. How was your trip?”

Lee was perhaps just a bit under six feet tall; a couple of inches taller than Lili. He was well-built from a life of strict training regimens which he stuck to every morning, as well as a life of practical fighting. Despite being a businessman and rather exceptional with computers, at his heart he was a warrior, and he loved a fight, taking part in tournaments-both legal and illegal-regularly. Lili wasn't exactly sure what style he used-it seemed to be a mix, but he focused a lot on his powerful legs-and she was highly entertained by the way he seemed to taunt and play with his opponents before smashing them to the floor.

He had quite the mean streak to him when he wanted to. She knew him as pleasant, polite and classy most of the time, but she had heard stories that she was almost positive were true; he had a few deaths to his name thanks to his martial arts skills, and he would not shy away from doing rather nasty things to people if he was crossed one too many times.

Ruthless, strong, knowledgeable of the Mishima Zaibatsu, not afraid to get his hands dirty and with nearly as many resources as the Rocheforts, Lili thought he would be her best bet of an ally, and she was happy when he accepted her offer.

Lili seemed to have a good head on her shoulders when they met, and he enjoyed watching her grace in the tournament as well. Skilled in business already at her age, and he could tell rather hard-nosed when it came to dealing with people, he looked forward to seeing what sorts of alliances they could perhaps make.

Watching as he pushed back some of his silver hair-which was worn slightly long and layered-she couldn't believe he fought in the _first_ King of Iron Fist tournament back when he was in his mid twenties. He looked no older than thirty, and it was an exceptionally _young_ thirty at that. He was seriously flawless; possibly one of the prettiest men she had ever seen. But she was here for business, not pleasure, though she wouldn't say no to some glasses of wine after business had been conducted.

She smiled. “It was fine. Smooth. I'm quite tired, though.”

“Then we'll meet later. One of my people will see you to your room on the third floor. One of the biggest I have.” He chuckled. “Just let me know when you're up.”

“Did you have a nice ride?” Lili had decided to make a bit of random small talk.

“Always,” he replied, smiling again.

Lili smiled back, giving a polite nod of her head herself. She was a bit jetlagged-having moved forward in time-and looked forward to her nap. She followed the servant up, pausing to watch as Lee slid the jacket off of his shoulders.

_Not often I get to deal with a businessman so easy on the eyes._

As mature as she could be, she _was_ a young woman and did have an eye for the refined, handsome men.

She eventually got to her room, her luggage already delivered for her to unpack at her leisure. She looked around, smiling. He wasn't kidding about it being one of his biggest.

It had a a king-size bed off to the corner, surrounded by a massive dresser and an end table on each side, all done in lovely decor; it had a similar color theme as the rest of the house. There were more closets and dressers than she would need; it had a living area off to the side, and a bathroom the size of most typical hotel rooms with anything she could want.

Lili grinned broadly at her surroundings for the next month or so. _This would be something we would have in our manor._

_I approve._

She began to mill around, checking out everything. There was a telecom to call to any servants should she need something; food, coffee, drinks, or anything. There was a desk for her to work at, and a table that would be lovely for meals if the weather was nice; it was autumn, so a bit chilly, but still pleasant. The balcony overlooked the grounds of green grass and the forest that started behind it; she quite liked the area that this place was.

_I'll have to ask him to see his place in the Bahamas sometime, perhaps, if this working arrangement ends up fruitful._

After unpacking a few things, she removed her sneakers and set them off to the side, laying down on the wonderfully soft bed. It smelled very nice in here too; she could swear there was a hint of lavender around, though it was not overpowering at all. Just enough to relax her.

It didn't take her long to drift off, smirking slightly.

–

She woke up to the wind rattling the her window. Being on one of the higher floors, it was a bit more gusty up here.

Blinking, she rubbed her eyes, remembering where she was. Checking her watch, she saw she had napped about two hours; this was good, not so long that it would upset her sleeping habits...most likely, anyway.

She slid off the bed and decided to poke around the room some more, though she first decided to test her 'status' here to call down to one of the servants to prepare her some food; she wanted to compare the quality of Lee's cooks with her own. She told them to maker her whatever they had been serving today; she wasn't going to start making specific requests...yet. She would enjoy it downstairs, as she wanted to explore the dining areas somewhat.

Putting her sneakers back on, she took a breath of the clean, fresh air; his manor was located in an absolutely gorgeous area, and she enjoyed taking in the view. She planned on exploring the grounds tomorrow; the autumn colors promised to be quite lovely. She hoped to take a few pictures, too, as she would when she was on vacation, even if this was partially a 'work trip.'

It felt like mere moments that the servants buzzed up to her, letting her know that her food was ready. She grinned, happy that they were extremely quick.

Making her way down the lavish staircase, she reached the dining area; she figured this was the more 'casual' one, though it was still large, airy, and quite lovely if she had to judge. There was a large amount of food on the table; it looked to be a rather perfectly cut roast, a variety of sides, a bottle of wine, a pot of coffee. She smiled, sitting herself down as the servants set her up.

The food was perfectly done; the roast practically melted in her mouth, and the vegetables and other sides were perfectly seasoned; she had a feeling Lee had some of the finer cooks around, and this just cemented that fact. She would have loved to stack her family's cooks up against his sometime.

No one bothered her, either; it wasn't until after she finished her meal and the subsequent dessert-a sort of dark chocolate cake that was sinfully rich and went amazingly with the coffee-that Lee walked in, complete in a perfectly-maintained white business suit. He had clearly come from a meeting, or something along those lines.

He smiled at her, looking around the table. “I trust everything has been to your liking so far?” he asked, having a seat across from her, the servants pouring him a glass of what seemed to be highly expensive cognac.

“Yes,” she said, bluntly. “I love your estate. Your cooks are about as good as mine, too.” She smirked.

He smiled, sipping the cognac. “Excellent.” He seemed to ignore the jab about the cooks, but she saw the look in his eyes was pleasant and quite jovial at the moment.

Lee was a hard person to read, she felt; she never felt threatened around him, but she found that he often had a smile on his face while dealing with people. During their time at the tournament, she could tell when he was genuinely angry; the smile stayed, but his eyes turned cold.

There was none of that here; in fact, his eyes were not only warm...but perhaps had a touch of mischief. She wondered what he was up to.

“Is that good?” she decided to ask about the cognac.

“Try for yourself.” He poured her a small glass and handed it to her.

She sipped it; it was possibly some of the finest she had. “Wow,” she said.

He simply smiled, finishing his glass. He stood up. “I'm going to get changed and train for awhile. Shall we meet later on to begin discussing business?”

She nodded. He walked over to her, taking one of her hands in his.

“I look forward to this partnership.”

Lili grinned. “Time for us to make some trouble?”

“Oh, yes,” he replied. He was quite pleased to find someone so excited to possibly throw a few wrenches into the gears of both the Mishima Zaibatsu and the G-Corporation. Raising his eyebrows a moment, he kissed her hand again before placing it down gently. He backed away, flashing a thumbs up.

Lili laughed. She couldn't help it. Lee was always a bit eccentric, she knew, but she wasn't quite sure just how far his sense of humor went. Apparently quite far.

_This is going to be the start of a wonderful partnership._

_And friendship, too, I think..._

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Any plans?” she asked, finishing up her breakfast and washing it down with more of the fine coffee that she had gotten hooked on during her time here.

Lee wiped his mouth. “Driving, I think. Have a few meetings. Was considering going to a club or something tonight. It is Friday, after all.”

Lili blinked and smiled. “That is true.” She stood, the servants taking away the plates. Lee followed, finishing his own coffee. She had gone out riding with him a few times, and it was a lot of fun; but she hadn't done much in the way of evening activities.

He grinned back. “Care to join me?” He had a rather inviting tone to his voice. With possibly some underlying ...flirtatiousness. Well, more of it. They had been occasionally poking at one another in jest after they settled in as sort of 'business partners', and sometimes this would end in a bit of light flirting. Perhaps more than sometimes.

“Is this a date?” she asked, not one to let him one-up her that easily.

Lee's eyes took on a slightly mischievous gleam. “What would you call it?”

Lili chuckled. “I asked first.” She folded her arms.

He laughed, walking over to her, getting rather close. Exceptionally close this time, though still keeping just a bit of distance. He smelled very nice, as he always did. She wasn't sure of what he wore, but it was pleasant and she had grown accustomed to it. He slid a finger under her chin, stroking it gently a moment.

“It can be.” The smile in the corner of his mouth was halfway between kind and wicked. Which she sort of liked, to be frank.

“Then it is,” she replied, her smirk growing evil. Her stomach fluttered a moment.

“Excellent,” he said, his voice low. He backed away, sparing her one touch on the side of her face, an eyebrow raising.

During the past two weeks, they had grown fairly easy around one another. They weren't strangers to begin with, having enjoyed a couple of glasses of wine some chat during the tournament, but they had gotten to know each other much better over her time there. Lili learned Lee certainly had a dangerous side to him; pleasant and even kind much of the time, when it came to certain things, he could be ruthless. Business, for one...but even more than that, he occasionally did dip his hands in more illicit things, and woe be to the person who crossed him. She knew his nickname, the Silver Demon, had not been given to him lightly, and beneath the smile and finery, there was a man who was practically as strong and skilled as his adoptive brother. Enough to be called a rival, and he had none of Kazuya Mishima's demonic ability. Which was pretty frightening, when she thought about it.

His ruthless side didn't bother her. She sort of liked it. She liked that he had a bit of a mean streak. There were probably a few skeletons in his closet which she didn't ask about...and judging by a few stories she had heard, likely put there by him with his own hands. She knew Lee found guns and other weapons crass, though he was known to tool around with a rapier, but it was more for form.

Lee was rather impressed with Lili, as well. Brave enough to enter the tournament with little training, she had shown great promise he thought despite just entering college; on top of that, she had shown a business savvy that he found incredibly fierce. He knew she would do wonderfully when it was her turn to take over her father's company, and he hoped that they could continue to do business.

She was incredibly smart, too; you didn't run business like she did without brains, and quite frankly she was fun to talk to. She showed interest in quite a few things around-things with Violet Systems, things with his cars, and things with martial arts, all topics he enjoyed.

He _also_ found her rather beautiful, though he was much less forward with her than he could be. Perhaps a slight switch in the back of his mind was treating this like a business trip. He found it strange he was able to sort of hold himself back, as Lee Chaolan was not known for his temperance. Something made him behave, though...at least somewhat.

They _still_ enjoyed flirting.

“So, what place do you have in mind?” she said, thinking about another cup of coffee. It flowed all day from the kitchen. As did wine or any other alcohol that she wanted.

“A favorite spot. Casual dress, but still expensive. Very nice decor. I think you'll like it.”

“I'll trust you. You have good taste,” she said, dusting off his shoulder absently.

He smirked at her. “I'll be training awhile this morning before the rest of the day's activities, I think.”

“Mind if I join you again?”

He smiled. “Sure.” He didn't mind watching her graceful movements. Of course, she didn't mind watching him either.

She laughed as he walked off, gathering her things to get changed.

_What did I just get myself into tonight..._

–

They pulled up to the club; Lili smiled, thinking it did indeed look nice. It had doormen, a nice coat check, clearly expensive decor, but no one was dressed too formally. Lili could enjoy a place like this, as she did like to dress down sometimes. Tonight, she chose a black skirt, a tight-fitting tanktop, some of her favorite leather garters to hold up her stockings and short black boots; she topped it with her black leather jacket due to the fact it was chilly.

Lee had opted for a tight sleeveless shirt-which she felt showed his form very well-his leather jacket, a pair of leather pants that she mused left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination, and his heavy boots which seemed to match this outfit.

After getting in and finding a nice booth toward the back, Lee excused himself to get the drinks settled.

Lili grinned when she saw him return with a very expensive bottle of her favorite rose wine.

“You know how to treat a guest.”

Lee simply smiled, though she thought it had a bit of a naughty look to it.

They sat in silence for awhile, drinking. He looked at her after a time and spoke.

“Do you go out often?” he randomly asked.

“When I can. I like it. Though I can take or leave it. I'd rather find someone to spar with sometimes.” She chuckled softly. “Of course, then there's the occasional dates I get talked into.”

Lee laughed at that. “By who?”

“My friends. My dad. Sebastian.”

He rolled his eyes. “They all seem to be trying to 'help', so to speak.”

She snorted laughter. “Apparently so.”

“Not much into the scene?”

“I'm just not in a hurry, I think.”

“Nothing wrong with that.”

“I didn't think so either.” She took a drink. She didn't mind talking about this, she found.

“Well, what do _you_ want?” he asked.

“I want to take over the company, but anything else...I'll wait.” She snorted. “They've all been boring. None of them seemed to ever introduce me to anyone cool.”

Lee laughed softly. “I wouldn't worry about it.”

“I know. I don't.”

He nodded. “You seem to get out and about easily.”

“I love to travel.”

“Going to the next tournament?”

She chuckled. “If I can sneak out.”

He grinned. “Let me know. I might be able to arrange an...extraction.”

“Now _that_ would be nice.” One of the harder parts of her breaking off to go scrap was trying to make up stories. Lee, given his ties to a large corporation, would make this rather easy.

“I try to lend assistance.” He sat back, looking around the place.

“Why aren't you married?” she asked, since they were on the topic.

He laughed at her sudden and rather blunt question. “I'm not sure I'm the type for that.”

“Too much fun on the field?”

He simply smiled. The look in his eyes told her the rest. She laughed again. Lee was good to make her laugh, and she appreciated that.

“I guess I know the feeling,” she said. “Maybe that's some of it with me, too.” She shifted in her chair. _Going a bit personal, but I somehow don't mind. I mean, this is a date after all._ “Can we do this again sometime?” she asked.

“Whenever you want,” he said quickly. He reached out, running his hand through her hair and down her face, before snatching it back and brushing off his jacket, though not taking his eyes off of her.

Lili decided to lean forward to stroke his hair; it was wonderfully soft and well cared for. She found herself leaning closer to him. His hand slid over hers.

She didn't know what came over her after a time, but it felt like they stayed like that for awhile. She didn't know if it was the talk they had, the time they had spent...or her curiosity. They had talked about some fairly intimate things during her time there, and flirted more than a few times-and the fact his head was leaning close to hers right now was starting to turn her on somewhat.

In fact, Lili wanted to kiss him. She liked mature guys, and Lee was a type that she could easily get into. He was gorgeous, had amazing taste in fashion, and was immensely skilled at fighting...all things she liked. She knew he had a reputation for being a rather...good lover, and she couldn't shake the curiosity.

Perhaps they were on a similar wavelength, as Lee himself decided to instigate by leaning forward, pressing his lips to hers. Surprised for a split second, she settled in, returning it, opening her mouth slightly. He started slowly with her, one hand sliding around to caress the back of her neck as he kissed her, his tongue sliding into her mouth ever so slightly.

Her stomach twisted and turned, though it was not unpleasant at all; she was very much enjoying this. Shifting, she began to feel decidedly hornier than she did some moments ago already. He was a rather excellent kisser; he seemed to know what to do, and was also seemingly having some fun with his hands during it, as well.

It finally broke after a few moments, Lee sparing her lips one quick lick with his tongue. She smiled at him, breathing heavily.

“That was nice,” she chuckled. It was all she could think to say at the moment.

Lee nodded, pushing back some of her hair and kissing her lightly a few more times before sitting back, adjusting his coat. The two of them could have sworn it had gotten slightly warmer in the place, despite it being rather cool and airy. He lit a cigarette, sitting back a few moments to relax as she poured herself a little more wine from the bottle on the table to sip it.

_What did I just do?_ She thought to herself. She turned toward him, noticing how he was looking her up and down...and he was not hiding this. Not that she cared. She had probably stared at him a dozen times during training.

Before she could think of what else to say, Lee leaned close to her again, getting his lips right next to hers again, but not instigating a kiss yet. His heavy breaths clearly gave away that he was aroused as well at the moment, but he teased her a bit, licking lightly at her lips before very lightly kissing her once again.

They stayed in that position awhile-barely kissing, simply teasing each other. Lili was about to ask him if he wanted to go back to the mansion, though she had no idea what would happen. She decided to lean forward again to deepen the kiss for a short while, before pulling back.

The two of them had long lost track of time; they kept at this for awhile, their hands exploring around, Lee's lips tracing down her neck several times which drove her almost mad. No one took any notice; it was a club, on a Friday night, and they were by no means the only people involved in something physical.

Breaking apart again finally, Lili sighed. This had felt exceptionally good; Lee was incredible with his hands and his mouth, and she held some satisfaction that she was making him moan just as much with her actions, despite her light experience. She had certainly dated, and gotten involved in some things, though it never much went past heavy touching.

Lee slid his hand down her arm and took her hand. He was feeling very good right now...and sort of wanted to explore a little more with her, if she were interested. She was beautiful, she smelled lovely, and she was very good with her actions as well; truth be told his pants were tight and he was almost in some pain in this current position.

“Want to leave?” he asked.

“Hmm.” She smirked. _I kinda do._

“Or...” he started, finishing his wine. “I do have another idea.” He stood up.

She blinked. “...You mean...” _He isn't thinking what I think he's thinking, is he?_

“Come on,” he said, holding out his hand. The smile never left his face.

She took his hand, allowing him to lead her down to the second floor of the club, past a whole lot of people. They came to a door which he opened, checking around inside, before leading her in.

It was a restroom; one of those that, upon entering, had a bit of a waiting room in it with a smokeless ashtray, a mirror, a counter-top and a sink, before you went into the bathroom proper. Being a more expensive place, they tended to treat the patrons much better; the place was exceptionally clean and even had a leather sofa in the corner, and the counter had ample room. The door locked from the inside, which Lee did as soon as the door closed. Lili laughed.

“Right here. In the club.”

He shrugged. “Only if you want. Whatever you want.”

She smiled, feeling a little daring tonight for some reason. She moved forward to run her hand down the fabric of his shirt; it was lightweight, very tight, and she could easily feel the muscle underneath. Leaning in again, she started the kiss this time; the small moan that came from his throat let her know exactly how he felt.

After the kiss broke, Lee lifted her up and set her on the counter as he shrugged his leather jacket from his shoulders. He paused a moment before just removing his sleeveless shirt as well, looking at it before lifting her up and letting her use it to sit on, given the counter was a bit cold. Lili grinned.

_I have no idea how far this is going to go, but I don't care._

Still being a virgin-though no stranger to kissing and fondling-she had no idea how far Lee wanted to take her tonight. She found herself trusting him though; she knew he was quite the playboy, but at the same time, she could tell he'd back off if she wanted to. Right now-as she slid her hands through his soft, silver hair-she was more interested in exploring things.

Lee, at this point, had plenty of things in mind that he wanted to do with her. Sliding a hand up her toned thigh and pushing up her skirt, he leaned forward to kiss her more; perhaps a bit roughly, but she reciprocated in a way that signaled she liked what he was doing.

He slid down a little more to slide her shirt up, getting her bra off with a surprising quickness; he did it practically faster than she could, which made her laugh. It had no straps on it, so it slid right off and to the side; she exhaled deeply as he began to tease one of her already-stiff nipples with his tongue for a few moments, lightly sucking it as he fondled the other one. After he felt she was teased enough-letting the sounds she made guide him-he continued downward, kissing her stomach the whole way.

When his hands reached the garters that held up her stockings, he grinned and pulled back.

“More work?” he chuckled.

She shrugged. “I like how they look. The...eeek!”

The sudden cutoff was Lee bending down, grasping it in his teeth. She laughed, his hair tickling her thighs. He was awfully close to everything, and that was exactly where he wanted to be. He began to slide it down some, until it reached her knee before sliding up again to dart his tongue over her thigh a few times, gently nipping at it with his teeth as Lili shivered. The other one he simply did with his hand, as to speed up the process, though he spent a little time licking and nipping at the other thigh, as well, kissing up a bit higher this time.

Lili _really_ squealed-she was hoping the door was locked-when she felt him slide up suddenly, use his fingers to slide her underwear out of the way, and dart his tongue right around her center a few times, just to get a taste. She leaned her head back against the mirror, gasping at the sudden sensation; she had never had this done before, and the feel of his tongue tracing all over the folds of her most intimate spot was almost too much, even if it was just some light, fast teasing.

“Lee?” she said, her voice shaky...though she did not stop him.

He took a little more time, and when she looked down she could see the wicked grin on his face.

He found her delicious, and had to force himself to pull away long enough to pull off her underwear and skirt proper so he could have free reign. He didn't pull away, however, without a few more long strokes of his tongue, allowing it to slide inside of her for a short time to collect a little of the slick fluid. He started to pull away...but then he paused a moment to bring the tip of his tongue up to her clit for a second before sucking it for a very short time. He finally pulled back, licking his lips. He was already coming to the conclusion that he could spend an hour down there.

Lili panted, her eyes fixating on him. She could see his lips were still moist as he pressed his forehead to hers. His very brief actions felt _incredibly_ good just then. Only hearing stories but never having felt it, she wasn't sure she had ever felt anything so good.

“Can I?” he asked, helping her take off the skirt that she had started to remove on her own. They met briefly in a kiss.

She found it sort of sweet that he would just double check. She simply nodded, grinning a bit evilly.

It didn't take them long to work off her underwear-they left her tank top and short boots on-before leaning back on the counter, against the mirror. Lee was able to bend over well enough in front of her for good access.

This time she moaned rather loudly-she was also thankful for the loud music out there, though the room was fairly quiet-when he finally pressed his mouth to her and began to pleasure her. Her hands enjoyed snaking through his hair as she looked down, seeing the rather pleased look on his face.

Lee flicked his tongue all over her center, finally enjoying the access. He tried different things with her, seeing what sorts of reactions she had; while they had known one another for a couple of weeks now, they didn't quite know each other so intimately. He leaned back slightly to stroke her with the tip of his tongue gently, from he opening up to her clit, before swirling his tongue around it a few moments. As he dipped back down, he could feel how wet he was making her...which made him smile, as did the moans that escaped her lips during his pleasure. He moaned a little himself, as his trousers were a bit on the tight side, and he was harder than anything right now. He began to fumble at the cords tying his leather pants together, though he didn't pull away.

Lili had no clue what he was doing, but whatever it was, it all felt better than anything. She bucked her hips against his mouth and her legs slid over his shoulders, which he seemed to welcome by the look that appeared in his eyes.

She felt herself begin to orgasm; the waves of pleasure began to hit her, and she didn't bother trying to hold back. He could tell from her movements, so he pressed forward and began to suck at her clit again like before, starting gently and picking up the pace as he felt her rub against him. Her clean, feminine scent and taste were all around him now; he felt like he could tug off right here and now he was so turned on.

She finally came, holding his head there as he swallowed all that came, sliding his tongue up into her to cover it with her taste. He moaned low in his throat again at the sensation, staying there until she was finished, feeling her go more limp, though she continue to stroke his hair. He pulled back, running his tongue up and down her several more time before propping himself up slightly, kissing her once on her lower stomach. She felt the wetness of his face when he did this; his mouth and chin were rather soaked.

Whatever he did to her-she had no idea-it had made her come rather hard. She had no idea how loud she had been during that...but she frankly didn't care. Her first orgasm had been a rather amazing one.

It _may_ have been one of the hottest things she had seen, given what just happened. She laughed, looking down at his midsection as he stroked his rather...ample sized member. She blinked.

_Damn. The pants weren't a lie._

Finding herself reaching down, she stroked it a few times, her grip becoming a bit more firm with each one. Lee moaned, leaning his head back.

He looked incredibly sexy like this. He smiled again-the same evil tone-as he leaned forward to kiss her a few more times. He looked down once more as he stroked; glancing up at her with a questioning look.

Lili slid a leg around his shoulder. He seemed to want to go at things a little bit more, and she wouldn't mind feeling his tongue again as he was incredibly skilled with it. She squealed again as he slid down to begin licking her slowly, from bottom to top, giving her time to adjust to the feeling as she could tell she was still sensitive.

He didn't take long to pick up the pace again though; using his fingers for a moment to run one underneath toward her rear and up again as he flicked his tongue over her clit caused her to shiver for several moments, biting her lip lest she yell out. She thought she heard the door opening outside, but she knew this part was locked right now; and frankly, she started not to care if it wasn't. It wouldn't matter. They would walk in, see what was happening, and probably walk out.

Her mind snapped back with a squeal as he nipped lightly at her. She heard him chuckle at this. He then pressed his face harder into her, causing her to thrust her hips toward him some more; all he could think to himself at this moment was that he could-if they had been in a more private spot-eat her out for the rest of the evening.

He figured there could always be later. His mansion was a much better place for such things.

Thrusting his tongue deep into her a few more times and sucking at her harder, he felt her tense and this time moan out loudly. He felt her hands on his hair, holding him there as she thrust her hips toward him, her back arching as she moaned out one last time as she finished the second orgasm; this one much stronger than the first.

Lili blinked, swallowing. Her mouth felt dry; she would get a drink of water in a moment, but right now, she just wanted to lay back. He pulled back from her licking his lips, bringing his hand up to his face to wipe off some of the wetness.

She looked at him, her eyes heavy, as she shifted...and then looked down to where she was positioned. She laughed.

“Your shirt...” she said. It was rather...wet.

He chuckled. “I don't care.” He ran a hand gently down her face, still smirking. “Have enough?”

She thought for a moment; she first managed to wander over to the sink-the pleasant ache in her midsection feeling rather wonderful-and took a drink of water. She made her way back over, first cupping the side of his face in her slim hand and leaning in to kiss him again; she didn't even seem to mind the fact he hadn't washed his face yet.

She continued by reaching down to stroke his extremely hard member, long having seen been let loose from his leather pants. “I have more in me,” she said, after the kiss broke. She grinned evilly, looking toward the sofa in the room.

_This place is not going to look good after we're done._

Lee backed up, falling back onto the sofa as Lili worked his member from the leather pants a bit more; she unlaced them completely, chuckling that he was actually not wearing any underwear.

“That...doesn't...bother you?” She knew what leather could feel like against skin.

He shrugged. “Not really, no.”

Laughing, she moved forward again to kiss him lightly a few times before moving her way down his muscular chest; he somehow managed to keep his build about perfect. Muscular and strong looking, yet sleek; and she could feel through his trousers how his legs felt as well. She knew how he fought, and how much he used them, and it certainly showed. She traced her hands up and down him for some moments, getting to know his body; she figured he had already gotten to know hers _quite_ well just now.

She began to kiss down his chest...to his stomach and further down, quickly reaching his waist, where she flicked her tongue over the tip of his member just a few times. He moaned softly at the feeling, gently playing with her hair. She could taste the saltiness on the tip; it was no wonder given what he had just done.

Teasing it some more with her tongue, flicking it over the tip, she slowly started to take his member into her mouth, getting used to it. Lee certainly had a lot to work with, she thought to herself as she began to gently suck, speeding up and starting to use her hands on him, as well.

Lee exhaled, moaning low. For not having any experience, she certainly was good at experimenting. Her warm mouth sucked him rather deeply; he was fairly good at lasting awhile, but he had a feeling tonight he may have to cut things short somewhat. He could always see if perhaps another day she would be up for this again while they were in the comfort of his manor; if not, it was no problem. He enjoyed the sensation, gently running his hands through her long, well-maintained hair, a smile on his face.

Lili continued to suck him for awhile, using her hands underneath, playing a bit teasing him with her slim fingers, which caused a bit of a louder moan to escape his throat.

Sucking more-taking him deeply in after awhile-she could taste more of the saltiness; she had a feeling she may want to slow down if they wanted to continue on. Still she continued, picking up her pace, occasionally slowing down to tease him more.

After some moments, she finally pulled back, releasing him from her mouth, though she teased the tip a few moments with her tongue again, feeling him shiver under her touch. He looked down at her, smiling.

“Mmmm. Well.” He ran his fingers through her hair a few times, before reaching into his pocket to pull something out. She chuckled.

“Do you always carry one?”

“Of course.” He grinned. He sat up, standing her up...but decided to lean forward to kiss her mound a few times as he sat there...letting his tongue work toward her center again, teasing her a little bit more.

Lili gasped, playing with his hair again, allowing her leg to rest up next to him.

_If he wants to do this some more, I'm not about to stop him..._

Lee made sure she was nice and wet; while she certainly was from everything he did, he figured he would have one more taste. He didn't take long; giving her long licks and occasionally some fast flicks of his tongue over her clit. He pulled away again, his mouth practically dripping at this point.

She looked down and giggled. He licked his lips, allowing his finger to remove the rest from his chin. She backed up against the counter as he prepared himself; afterward he slung one of his powerful legs up and around her waist.

_It's kind of nice to have a guy as flexible as I am._

He slid inside of her. He did it slowly, knowing she may be tight, despite him having eaten her out to the point of being soaked beyond anything and there being lube, as well. She tensed as he slid up and inside, though she adjusted quickly enough, and any pain at first slowly started to turn to pleasure as he began to thrust a few moments later.

Lili grit her teeth, though felt incredibly good; she started to match his thrusts, her arms around his neck as she leaned her head on his. Pulling back a moment, he touched his forehead to hers, kissing her lightly; he traced his lips down to nip gently at her neck, though was careful not to leave any marks to raise questions.

They continued to thrust faster; Lee becoming more and more ready to come; after all he did he was about ready to let loose incredibly hard. He stopped a moment, breathing heavily and sliding out just long enough to see if Lili wanted to turn around; she did, giggling. He slid back inside of her; while they were still having sex as normal, she quite liked how it was a different sensation going in from behind. He wrapped his arm around her, leaning his head on her shoulder, kissing and nipping up it as he thrust harder and harder; Lili leaning over, feeling incredibly good right now.

With a loud moan, he finally came, thrusting a few more times and hanging onto her, eventually settling down and sliding out. She turned around to face him; he smiled at her, his eyes a bit more heavy-lidded than they were when he walked in, and a rather wicked-yet satisfied-smirk on his face.

_I don't think I've ever felt so good..._ Lili shivered in his arms, the entire room smelling pretty heavily of sex at the moment. She slid her hands through his soft hair, wondering mindlessly if it was natural or not; she heard it was, and he had it his entire life. His eyes were a rather lovely shade of brown, she thought, and very expressive. Right now, he looked incredibly pleased, though definitely mischievous.

Deciding to take the incentive, she leaned in to kiss him again, Lee returning it deeply. She could smell herself on him...which she would have thought would have been gross, but it was actually extremely hot since she realized how much he enjoyed himself.

Breaking, he walked back to settle onto the sofa a moment, motioning for her to come over. She sat on his lap, the two still not having cleaned up yet. They would have some work to do on this room, and she wondered how many people tried to get in. Luckily, it was just a spare room people could use to apply makeup or have a cigarette, though it did-thankfully-have a sink.

He pulled a cigarette out of his coat that he threw to the side of the chair, lighting it, as the ashtray was close by. She didn't mind; smoke never bothered her. She wasn't much of a smoker, though she would very, very occasionally enjoy a long-filtered clove cigarette on a holiday or something. One hand was slid around her waist, caressing it with a rather gentle touch.

He exhaled, looking up at her. “Do you want to leave it here?”

She blinked. “You mean...this is it?”

“If you want,” he replied, taking another drag of the smoke. “We can do more, too.”

Lili smiled. _I liked the feel of that. I would sort of like to know what it would be like in his mansion, in his room...in total privacy. “_ Your mansion?”

He smiled, raising his eyebrow once. “I don't expect anything,” he said. “Whatever you want.”

She nodded. “I...yes.” _So, friends with benefits, I think they call it. That...sounds about perfect._

Lee grinned, nipping playfully at her thigh. “Excellent,” he replied, to her laughter. He finished the smoke. “We should clean up.”

“You think?” she asked. The place was a fright.

_Not used to cleaning up after myself, but I suppose I can make an exception._

She stayed on his lap awhile first. Lee seemed perfectly content to keep her there for a time. He played with her hair a bit as she lay there.

“Can we call the limo after this?” She ran her fingers through his hair twice.

“Of course.”

Thinking a moment, she leaned forward to lightly kiss him before standing up to start to tidy the place. She laughed when he swiped playfully at her rear with his hand.

_Okay, so cleanup, and then back to the mansion. I can do this._

_I certainly think the next two weeks might be interesting..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Yeah, I'm aware-straight up PWP. But it was certainly fun to write, I admit! I think I needed to write some other couples, even if I had to take a break from my OTP(which Sergei and Lili still are.) This is totally non 'headcanon' stuff-it's just a 'what if Lili and Lee decided to do all sorts of porny things.' It's pretty fun also to be able to write actions that wouldn't work with another couple(I don't think I can see Sergei going at it in the bathroom of a club.)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for letting me indulge my curiosities, and thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
